Bella Swan, Avocate
by Kkwt
Summary: Que se passerait-il si, Bella, jeune diplômée de Harvard, se faisait embaucher par la plus grosse boîte d'avocats de la ville ? Couples habituels : B/E A/J R/E AH
1. Chapter 1

**Voilà un petit quelque chose qui me trottait en tête ! J'ai deux chapitres d'avance donc la suite devrait être rapide :)**

**Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez :)**

**

* * *

**

"Mais quel est l'abruti qui a pu se garer ICI ? Faut vraiment être dérangé pour avoir des idées comme ça ! Saleté de conducteur de Volvo ! Vraiment tous des briseurs de hmmm vous voyez ce que je veux dire ..."

Je klaxonnais de nouveau, longtemps. Peut-être que le propriétaire de cette idiote de voiture va finir par réagir ! Il crée un embouteillage à lui tout seul ! Il mériterait des paires de claques ! En plus, comme par hasard il fallait que ça tombe aujourd'hui ! Ça pouvait pas attendre plus tard ! Nan, c'est le jour où t'es en retard pour quelque chose d'important qu'il faut que toutes les merdes au monde te tombe sur la gueule ! Mais j'aurais dû m'en douter, vu comment cette journée est plus que pourrie depuis ce matin ! Entre la chaudière qui se coupe et qui m'oblige à me rincer les cheveux à l'eau GLACIALE, le peigne qui me pète entre les mains, le sèche cheveux qui grille, mon collant qui se déchire, mon talon qui se casse... Je pensais avoir eu assez de galères pour aujourd'hui mais NON ! Visiblement il fallait aussi qu'un abruti m'empêche d'être à l'heure a mon entretien d'embauche ! Si je loupais ce Job à cause de cet inconscient qui laisse sa voiture n'importe ou je porte plainte... Ou je le tue ! Et je plaide la légitime défense ! Avec la matinée que j'ai eu, tous les jurés seront forces de compatir ... Non ?

Tout ça pour dire que moi, Isabella Swan, dite Bella, fraîchement diplômée de Harvard, j'ai obtenu un entretien pour ce qui est, et ce pour longtemps, la plus importante boite d'avocat de la ville : Cullen & McCarthy. Je sais, vous êtes impressionnés ! Il faut dire qu'ils ne recrutent pas souvent, voire même jamais, de jeunes diplômés ! Il faut au moins 10 ans d'ancienneté pour pouvoir prétendre à intégrer cette entreprise ! Donc que moi j'ai un entretien est quelque chose d'assez unique pour justifier que je m'excite comme une détraquée

mentale sur mon Klaxon ! Et ça explique aussi pourquoi je maudis de toutes les façons possible ce propriétaire de Volvo ! Je suis sûre que c'est un homme. Une femme ne ferait jamais quelque chose comme ça ... On a beau dire ce qu'on veut, les hommes me font bien rire avec leur fameux dicton "femme au volant, mort au tournant". Il n'empêche que les statistiques sont là, les hommes sont responsables de la majorité des accidents de la route. Et les hommes sont totalement inconscients, comme le prouve l'exemple que j'ai sous les yeux de cet individu qui jette sa voiture n'importe ou. À croire qu'il n'a jamais entendu parler de fourrière, de PV ou même de code de la route !

Ah, la porte du Starbuck s'ouvre... Mais prends ton temps surtout Monsieur le fouteur de merde ! Avec tes trois gobelets de café ! Mais c'est pas possible d'être aussi empoté !

J'ai ouvert ma portière et suis sortie de ma voiture, avançant droit vers l'individu aux trois gobelets. Cet imbécile ne pouvait pas attraper ses clés pour ouvrir sa voiture ! A-t-on idée d'être aussi bête ?

"Où sont vos clés ?"

Cessant de chercher à se libérer un bras, il leva les yeux vers moi.

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

Argh... Ce sourire ... Qu'il n'espère pas que ça marche avec moi ! Non non non ! Bella Swan ne se laisse pas amadouer avec un regard de velours et un sourire craquant.

"VOS CLES ! Vous bloquez la rue depuis au moins un quart d'heure ! Vous vous croyez seul au monde ? Ou bien peut être que ça vous amuse follement de faire chier les gens ? Nan parce que je ne vois pas ce qui pourrait expliquer un comportement aussi débile ! Enfin si, vous aviez eu l'excuse d'être handicapé mais vous me semblez en parfaite santé ! Bon, vous me dites où elles sont ces putains de clés ?"

Il restait à me regarder, comme choqué que je lui hurle dessus de la sorte. Eh oui mon coco, toutes les femmes ne sont pas dirigées par leurs hormones !

"VOS CLES !"

Il secoua la tête.

"Ah euh ... Oui, bien sûr. Dans... Dans ma poche ..."

Il désigna du menton sa poche droite et je m'empressais de chercher.

"Mais ce n'est pas une raison pour en profiter mademoiselle !"

Je levais un regard choqué vers lui ... Avait-il vraiment dit ça ? S'il me cherchait, plus personne ne pourrait profiter de cette partie de son anatomie ! Je lui lançais un regard mauvais.

"Ne vous avisez surtout pas de vous engager sur ce terrain la avec moi. Vos petites allusions pseudo sexuelles vous pouvez vous les garder."

Je ponctuais la fin de ma phrase en sortant le trousseau de clés de sa poche. J'appuyais sur le bouton du cadenas ouvert pour déverrouiller les portières et Monsieur j'aime-faire-mon-intéressant pris tout son temps pour poser ses gobelets dans tous les emplacements prévus a cet effet qu'il y avait dans sa voiture. Oui, il y avait assez de place pour trois gobelets. Pff... Voiture de frimeur.

"Merci de votre aide Mademoiselle ..."

"Swan, Isabella Swan"

"Auriez-vous l'obligeance de me rendre mes clés a présent, Isabella Swan ?"

Mon prénom que je n'ai jamais particulièrement aimé m'a paru le plus beau du monde lorsqu'il s'est échappé de ses lèvres. Sans un mot je lui ai tendu son trousseau.

"Auriez-vous perdu votre langue ? Au fait, je suis Edward."

"Très bien, Edward, pouvez-vous dégager le passage maintenant ? Ou préférez-vous me mettre davantage en retard ?"

"Mais ce serait avec grand plaisir que je continuerais à prendre mon temps, juste pour pouvoir rester près de vous... Malheureusement, je ne pense pas que la rangée de voiture qui est arrêtée derrière la votre soit vraiment d'accord ..."

Tu l'as dit Bouffie ! Sans ajouter que je n'ai pas envie de continuer à être avec toi, Monsieur le séducteur casse pied !

"Peut-être serons-nous amenés a nous rencontrer de nouveau ? Dans des circonstances ou vous pourrez vous montrer plus charmante je l'espère !"

Je levais les yeux au ciel et tourna les talons pour rejoindre ma voiture en marmonnant.

"C'est ça, c'est ça..."

Finalement, j'arrivais juste à l'heure pour mon entretien. Je poussais la lourde porte vitrée de l'entrée du building et alla m'annoncer a l'accueil. La fille qui y était, Jessica si j'en crois son badge, me lança un regard méprisant avant de m'indiquer les ascenseurs.

"6e étage."

N'était-elle pas payée pour être aimable ? Parce que si c'est le cas, ses patrons se font arnaquer ! J'appuyais sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et il arriva moins d'une minute plus tard en émettant un petit "Ding" feutré et presque distingué. Je choisis le 6e étage et, la peur au ventre et voyais les chiffres défiler devant mes yeux. Je voulais arriver vite et en même temps prendre du temps. Une jeune femme minuscule entra au 3e étage et l'ascenseur fit de

nouveau une halte au 5e. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur la dernière personne que j'aurais pu imaginer : Monsieur je-gare-ma-voiture-n'importe-où. Il entra, le visage plongé dans un dossier.

"Bonjour Monsieur Cullen."

La jeune femme minuscule avait une voix étonnement mure quoique un peu fluette. Attendez une minute. Qu'est-ce qu'elle vient de dire ? Monsieur QUOI ? C'est LUI le fameux Monsieur Cullen ? Comme dans Cullen & McCarthy ?

"Bonjour Alice."

Il leva les yeux de son dossier et me regarda directement.

"Quelle bonne surprise ! Mademoiselle Swan ! C'est donc vous la jeune diplômée talentueuse..."

Comment prendre ce commentaire ?

"Je ne vous ais pas tant mis en retard visiblement, nous avions rendez-vous à 9h30 n'est-ce pas ?"

Mourir... Je veux mourir... C'est LUI qui va me faire mon entretien. Mauvais, très très mauvais même. Il va me tuer.

"Mademoiselle Swan ? Pouvons-nous y aller ou préférez-vous rester contempler le sol de l'ascenseur encore quelques minutes ?"

Je levais la tête et le vit, a l'extérieur de la cabine, maintenant les porte ouvertes en les retenant de son bras. Cela faisait donc si longtemps que nous étions arrêtés ? Mais, pour autant, devait il vraiment être si moqueur pour me le faire remarquer ? Je mourrais d'envie de lui mettre des claques ! Bon, ce n'est pas la meilleure des solutions si je voulais avoir une chance d'avoir ce job... Quoique, sil avait sérieusement envisagé de m'engager, mon comportement de ce matin a dû le faire changer d'avis ! En même temps, je pouvais pas deviner que c'était mon futur patron ... Et puis, vu comme il moquait la rue, n'importe quoi se serait énervé aussi. Et il n'a pas été innocent non plus ! Entre sa petite insinuation sexuelle et sa drague. Je peux peut-être même porter plainte contre harcèlement sexuel ! Bon, d'accord, ce n'était pas mon patron, et en plus c'était un avocat brillant et moi une simple novice. Je le suivis dans le long couloir, le clic-clic de mes talons assourdis par l'épaisse moquette couleur crème. Au fond du couloir il ouvrit une grande porte vitrée et m'invita à entrer en premier d'un geste de la main. Les murs étaient ouverts d'immenses baies vitrées allant du sol au plafond et offrant une vue de la ville a couper le souffle. Son bureau était immense ! Privilège du patron. On aurait pu y faire tenir sans peine l'intégralité du studio que j'avais déniché.

Il s'assit sur le fauteuil face au bureau et pianota sur son ordinateur pour l'allumer. Tout en avalant une gorgée de son café il sortit une liasse de feuille et les posa sur la surface cirée de son bureau. Je reconnus mon CV.

"Asseyez-vous je vous en prie mademoiselle Swan."

Devais-je vraiment le faire ? Alors que je savais que je n'avais aucune chance ?c'est plus une perte de temps qu'autre chose si vous voulez mon avis.

"Mademoiselle Swan ?"

Il veut faire durer la torture. Sans doute pour se venger de mon comportement.

"Écoutez Monsieur Cullen, je pense que nous devrions nous en tenir là. Après tout, nous savons tous les deux comment ça va finir, alors est-ce vraiment nécessaire que nous perdions notre temps en parlote inutile alors que je sais parfaitement ce que vous vous apprêtez à me dire ?"

Je venais vraiment de dire ça à l'avocat le plus célèbre du pays et, accessoirement, sans nul doute le plus canon ?

"Vous pensez sérieusement savoir ce que je m'apprête à vous annoncer ?"

"Parfaitement."

"Eclairez-moi dans ce cas ..."

"Très bien. Après la scène de ce matin, il est vraiment difficile de croire que j'ai encore le moindre espoir d'intégrer ce cabinet. Si vous aviez réellement, à un moment donné, envisagé sérieusement mon embauche dans votre entreprise, je suis sûre que vous avez a présent changé d'avis. J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ?"

Il avala une nouvelle gorgée de café et se contenta de m'observer quelques secondes.

"En fait, non. Vous avez tort."

De nouveau il porta le gobelet cartonné a sa bouche, sa magnifique bouche. Ce qu'il venait de dire s'imprima enfin dans mon cerveau. Avais-je bien entendu ?

"Je vous demande pardon ?"

"Vous avez tort."

"Vous êtes en train de me dire que je suis engagée ?"

Un sourire en coin étira ses lèvres. Réponds. Réponds ! Réponds bordel !

"Techniquement, non."

"Donc j'ai raison. Désolée de vous avoir fait perdre votre temps."

J'étais déjà en train de récupérer mon manteau que j'avais négligemment posé sur la chaise.

"Mais..."

"Ne vous fatiguez pas. Bonne journée Monsieur Cullen."

Je tournais les talons et ouvrit la porte, je sentais mes yeux me picoter.

"Mademoiselle Swan !"

Je marchais d'un pas rapide. Je venais de bousiller ma chance. J'avais loupé le boulot de mes rêves à cause d'un mouvement d'humeur ! Mais quelle idiote ! J'appuyais sur le bouton d'appel de l'ascenseur et sentis une larme rouler sur ma joue.

"Mademoiselle Swan ! Mais attendez bon sang !"

J'entrais dans la cabine et les porte de l'ascenseur se refermèrent juste quand il émergea du couloir. Trop tard. En sortant je repassais devant le bureau de cette idiote de Jessica qui eut l'air particulièrement satisfaite de me voir effondrée. Connasse.

Je sortis du building aussi vite que me le permettaient mes escarpins et commença à fouiller mon sac à la recherche de mes clés de voiture. Cette journée était vraiment la pire au monde. Elle méritait d'entrer dans le livre des records. Je n'avais plus qua rentrer chez moi et dormir jusqu'à demain. Sauf qu'avec un peu de chance je serais morte avant d'avoir pur atteindre mon lit !

"Mademoiselle Swan ! Ohé !"

Je me ferais peut-être électrocuter par mon grille-pain, ou alors je me noierai dans ma cabine douche ou je...

"HEY ! Toi là, avec le trench Burberry !"

Je sentis quelqu'un m'agripper l'épaule et je fis volte face. En fait je mourrais avant même d'avoir pu rejoindre ma voiture, agressée par un quelconque junkie. Je mourrais ici, devant le cabinet de mes rêves. Les journaux en parleraient. Je voyais déjà les gros titres "le fabuleux destin d'Isabella: après avoir brisé son rêve, elle s'effondre à ses pieds". Sauf que, en me retournant, je ne fis pas face à un gangsta sous exta. Loin de la même. C'était la petite brunette de l'ascenseur.

"Mais vous êtes sourde ou quoi ? Ça fait vingt fois que je vous appelle ! Je vous cours après depuis tout à l'heure !"

Elle était étonnement impressionnant pour quelqu'un de cette taille. Ce serait ridicule de mourir tuée par quelqu'un d'aussi frêle... Je crois que je préfère le délinquant, c'est moins pathétique.

"Hein ?"

Oui, je suis follement distinguée certaines fois.

"Vous avez un entretien avec Cullen et vous partez ! Êtes-vous complètement cinglée ?"

"Mais non ! C'est juste que je ne voyais pas l'intérêt a continuer étant donné que je n'av..."

"Arrêtez de parler et retournez-y immédiatement !"

"Quoi ? Mais, c'est trop tard ! Je ne suis pas embauchée alors je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi ça servirait que je ret..."

"Mais vous allez la fermer oui ? RETOURNEZ DANS CE BUREAU ! Monsieur Cullen m'a envoyé vous rattraper, alors vous feriez mieux de vous dépêcher !"

Elle serra mon bras entre sa petite main et me fit entrer de nouveau dans le building de sa poigne de fer. Je vis le visage de cette pouffe de Jessica se décomposer lorsqu'elle me vit de nouveau. La brunette folle furieuse me projeta dans l'ascenseur et appuya sur le bouton du 6e.

Les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau sur le long couloir qui menait au bureau de la déception. Je n'avais aucune envie d'y retourner. Mais j'étais curieuse... Que me voulait-il Je sortis de l'ascenseur et marchai à pas mesuré jusqu'à la porte vitrée. Je le vis assis derrière sol bureau, la main passée dans ses cheveux et le visage baissé sur des papiers. Dieu qu'il était sexy. Je pris une grande inspiration et, la peur me tordant les tripes, je frappais doucement contre le panneau de verre. Sans lever les yeux de ce qu'il faisait il dit d'une voix forte "entrez" et j'actionnais alors la poignée, pleine d'appréhension. Je m'avançais jusqu'aux deux fauteuils disposés face a lui et attendit, les jambes flageolantes. Il leva la tête vers moi et ses prunelles émeraude me dévisagèrent.

"Mademoiselle Swan ! Quelle bonne surprise ! Allez-vous bien vouloir vous asseoir cette fois-ci ? Faut-il que je vous attache a la chaise pour que vous restiez en place ou puis-je vous faire confiance ?"

Il avait un air moqueur et les yeux rieurs. J'avais beau dire, j'aimais sa taquinerie. Je me sentis rougir de la tête aux pieds et baissa un peu la tête pour me soustraire à son regard pénétrant.

"Je vous prie de m'excuser Monsieur Cullen."

"Je vais mettre ça sur le compte de l'impétuosité de la jeunesse ! Veillez juste à ce que cela ne se reproduise pas trop souvent..."

Pourquoi parlait-il comme ça ? Il ne devait pas être beaucoup plus âgé que moi ... Et ce ton amusé et sympathique ... Alors qu'il est connu pour être plutôt froid... Si l'on croit ce que dise les gens de lui, c'est quelqu'un de très professionnel...

"Bien, et si nous abordions a présent les raisons de votre présence ici avant que vous ne disparaissiez à nouveau."

Je me sentis me tasser sur mon siège. J'étais pas vraiment à l'aise ...

"Mademoiselle Swan, votre parcours universitaire est véritablement impressionnant. Vous êtes sortie major de votre promotion à Harvard !"

Il eut l'air vraiment impressionné

"Pour y avoir moi-meme étudié, je sais en reconnaître la valeur. Cependant, comme vous devez le savoir, ce cabinet est très réputé et nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre la moindre erreur. Nous avons une réputation à préserver et nos clients comptent sur notre savoir faire. C'est pour ça que nous n'engageons pas de personnes inexpérimentées."

Voilà, c'était fini. Il avait scellé mon destin. En quoi était-ce nécessaire que je revienne si c'était pour me confirmer que je n'avais pas d'espoirs ?

"Tous les avocats qui travaillent ici ont une expérience professionnelle. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre le moindre faux pas. Vous comprenez, n'est-ce pas ?"

J'hochais faiblement la tête, gardant les yeux fixes sur le nœud de sa cravate, n'osant pas croiser son regard.

"Je suis habituellement réfractaire à l'embauche de personnes inexpérimentées. Néanmoins, je ne suis pas le seul à décider ici. Mon associé, M. McCarthy, a étudié avec attention votre dossier et est vraiment très emballé. Il a vraiment été impressionné par vos résultats et la manière dont vos professeurs parlent de vous dans leur témoignages. Il m'a plus ou moins convaincu de vous recevoir afin que je puisse voir par moi-même si, comme il ne cesse de me le dire, vous avez votre place ici. J'ai étudié votre candidature sérieusement. Je dois vous avouer que nous recevons énormément de demandes de jeunes étudiants tels que vous et que nous n'en retenons jamais. Cependant, votre dossier est de qualités supérieures par rapport à ceux, déjà très bons, que nous avons reçu ces dernières années. J'ai côtoyé les mêmes professeurs que vous et ils n'ont jamais été aussi dithyrambiques a la connaissance !"

Mon regard se fixa dans le sien. Je n'arrivais pas à croire ce qu'il venait de me dire. Est-ce que j'allais vraiment intégrer la Cullen & McCarthy ? Ce serait tellement génial ! C'était l'espoir de nombre d'étudiants a la fac et moi, j'allais avoir le droit de toucher ce rêve du doigt ! Je n'arrive pas a y croire ! Je sentis mes lèvres s'étirer en un sourire.

"Je serais vraiment plus qu'honorée d'avoir la chance de travailler dans ce cabinet. C'est le rêve de la majorité des étudiants en droit."

Je parlais dune voix posée mais on sentait vibrer l'excitation. Je n'avais qu'une envie, crier ma joie et sauter dans tous les coins ! Finalement je n'avais peut-être pas tout fait capoter ...!

"J'ai malgré tout quelques conditions que j'aimerais vous exposer si vous le permettez."

Oh oh ! C'est mauvais ça. Mon sourire s'évanouit. Bon, j'allais peut-être pouvoir intégrer la Cullen & McCarthy mais pas entant qu'avocate, je serais la préposée aux ascenseurs.

"Je vous écoute."

"Tout d'abord, étant donné que votre expérience professionnelle se limite à quelque stages durant vos études, je pense qu'il serait préférable pour vous comme pour nous, la Cullen & McCarthy, que vous effectuiez une période d'essai de quatre à six mois afin de voir comment s'organise la vie ici, comment nous travaillons etc... Vous suivrez un avocat qui travaille ici, il sera en quelque sorte votre mentor. M. McCarthy se faisait une joie d'avoir ce rôle, malheureusement il n'est pas disponible. Etant donné que c'est une chose que nous ne faisons que rarement, je serais votre mentor. Cela vous pose-t-il un problème ? Car, autant que je vous prévienne tout de suite, vous risquez de faire les frais de la colère de jeunes femmes en colère si vous m'accompagnez en voiture ..."

Je me sentis sourire. J'aimais plus que je ne devrais sa façon de me titiller.

"Je n'y vois aucune objection. Vous êtes sans doute l'un des meilleurs avocat du pays, avec M. McCarthy, et ce serait une vrai chance pour moi de pouvoir vous assister à apprendre le métier grâce à vous. Pour ce qui est de l'ire de certaines personnes, je pense que je pourrais très facilement m'en accommoder."

Il me fit un petit sourire en coin et j'eus soudain chaud.

"Bien. Vous m'assisterez à partir de l'accueil du dossier jusqu'au différentes négociations et au procès. Notre cabinet n'a pas de véritable domaine de prédilection, nous nous occupons du plus petit divorce à la condamnation pour homicide. D'autre part, vous toucherez un cachet pour les tâches que vous effectuerez. À l'issue de cette période d'apprentissage, vous serez libre de nous quitter ou de rejoindre la Cullen & McCarthy. Cependant, si nous ne jugeons pas

votre travail satisfaisant, nous nous donnons le droit de mettre terme à cette période d'essai et nous nous réservons toute possibilité d'embauche. Je suis bien clair ? Il se peut tout a fait qu'à la fin de votre période d'essai, aucun vœu d'embauche ne vous soit fait."

"C'est tout à fait clair. Je ferais mon possible pour vous apporter satisfaction et avoir la chance d'intégrer votre cabinet."

"Très bien. Maintenant que tout cela est clair, parlons de votre rémunération. Je vous propose un salaire fixe mensuel de 3 000$, salaire que nous réévaluerons au moment de votre possible intégration du cabinet. Vous aurez en plus de ça une prime annuelle si votre travail est satisfaisant et vous êtes libre de négocier vos honoraires auprès du client."

3 000$ ? 3 000$ ? Wow ! En sortant de la fac, 3 000$ c'est juste énorme ! En plus c'est juste pour une période d'essai ! Je retire ce que j'ai dit, cette journée est magnifique ! J'ai l'impression de rayonner de bonheur !

"Encore une dernière chose, pour ce qui est de vos congés, vous avez droit a 40 jours de congés par an dont vous pouvez disposer comme bon vous semble, le nombre de jours consécutifs maximum est de quatorze jours. Néanmoins, durant votre période d'essai, ce privilège ne vous est pas accordé. Vous travaillerez du lundi au vendredi de 8h30 à 19h30. Je ne peux cependant pas vous promettre que vous ne ferez pas occasionnellement quelques heures supplémentaires. Vous avez 1h pour déjeuner, de 12h30 à 13h30. Avez-vous des questions ?"

Des questions ? Euh ... Oui, une : je peux vous embrasser ? Je secouais la tête et détacha mon regard de ses lèvres charnues. Il ne fallait pas que je commence à craquer sinon je sens que ma période d'essai sera pénible pour moi, avec lui dans les alentours...

"Vous n'allez pas me parler de mes références ou ...? Je... Je suis engagée là ? Pour de vrai ?"

"Vous êtes en période d'essai à partir de demain. Ne soyez pas en retard, j'aime la ponctualité."

Il me sourit, plissant ses yeux en deux magnifiques petits arc-en-ciel. Il se leva et tendit la main pour serrer la mienne, signe que l'entretien était terminé. Je me levais et enfonça ma main dans la sienne, immense. Ses longs doigts se refermèrent sur moi et un ballet de papillons s'envola dans mon ventre lorsque sa peau eut effleuré la mienne. Ça me troubla un instant mais je repris pied dans la réalité lorsqu'il relâcha ma main.

"Merci mille fois de m'accorder ma chance. Je vous promets que vous ne serez pas déçu de faire une exception pour moi. À demain M. Cullen."

Je me retournais et actionna la poignée, et ouvris la porte. Puis je me retournais de nouveau vers mon futur patron.

"Monsieur Cullen ?"

Il releva la tête des papiers qu'il était en train de classer et son regard se fixa sur moi. Il me dévorais des yeux, de bas en haut, s'attardant sur mes jambes gainées dans mon collant sombre puis sur ma taille mise en valeur par la forme de ma jupe et, enfin, sur la naissance de ma poitrine qu'on devinait entre les boutons de mon chemisier. Finalement, ses yeux se posèrent sur mon visage. Son examen de mon corps m'avait donné chaud. Il n'avait rien fait mais je sentis mon bas-ventre irradier dune chaleur familière.

"Oui Mademoiselle Swan ?"

Oh mon Dieu ... Et sa voix lorsqu'il prononçait mon nom ... Respire Bella !

"Est-ce que peux vous poser une question ?"

"Avec plaisir, que souhaitez-vous savoir ?"

Son sourire me fut perdre le fil pendant quelques instants.

"Je voulais juste savoir pourquoi est-ce que ... Je ... Mon comportement de ce matin ne vous a apparemment pas dissuadé de me donner la chance, je me demandais juste pourquoi ..."

Il se leva et approcha de moi d'un mouvement souple.

"Pour tout vous dire, jusqu'à ce matin je pensais que mon cher associé était devenu fou de croire en quelqu'un d'aussi novice que vous. Je voulais lui faire confiance et me laisser faire une douce violence. Cependant, je souhaitais véritablement que votre entretien soit un désastre, j'aurais ainsi pu éviter le moindre risque. Lorsque vous m'avez remis en place ce matin, j'ai été soufflé par votre dynamisme et votre repartie. Deux qualités indispensables a tout bon avocat. Quand j'ai réalisé que vous étiez LA Mademoiselle Swan, les doutes se sont dissipés. Je suis prêt à prendre le risque de vous donner votre chance. Emmett a eu raison, comme bien souvent mais ne lui dites pas que j'ai dit ça sinon il ne va plus me lâcher !"

Il rit et je me détendis complètement.

"Je dois donc remercier votre incapacité à vous garer correctement ?"

Oh mon Dieu ! Je crois que je viens de dépasser une limite là ! C'est mon patron ! Je ne peux pas lui dire une chose pareille ! Je suis devenue complètement inconsciente ou quoi ?

"Oh ! Euh ... Excusez-moi ! J'ai... Je n'aurais pas dû..."

Il éclata de rire et j'arretais de m'auto flageller.

"On peut dire ça comme ça ! Remerciez donc mon moniteur qui n'a pas jugé utile de me rendre capable de faire un créneau digne de ce nom ! Et cessez de vous excuser a tout bout de champ ! Vous ne pouvez pas savoir comme cela fait du bien de se faire taquiner comme ça quand on est le big boss ! Les gens disent amen à tout ce que vous dites ... Emmett a décidemment tout bon, votre fraicheur ne peut faire que dû bien a notre réputation."

Il posa sa main sur mon bras en une pression légère. Je rougis une nouvelle fois et me tortilla un peu en souriant.

"Ne soyez pas gênée voyons ..."

Une voix interrompit sa phrase et l'éloigna de moi. Il alla à son bureau et pressa l'un des milliers de boutons de son téléphone.

"Oui ?"

"Mademoiselle Weber est arrivée Monsieur Cullen."

"Très bien, faites-la monter s'il vous plait."

"Avec plaisir Monsieur Cullen ..."

"Merci Jessica."

Je savais bien que cette voix nasillarde ne m'était pas inconnue ... Et cette façon de glousser ... Cette fille est une dinde. Il leva la tête et surpris ma grimace.

"Je sais ce que vous pensez. Elle est plus qu'agaçante mais que voulez-vous, elle fait son job correctement ... Mademoiselle Swan, je vous vois demain."

"À demain Monsieur Cullen."

Je me retournais et refermai doucement la porte derrière moi. Le couloir était désert et j'en profitais pour exécuter quelques petits sauts de joie. Un éclat de rire me parvint, on aurait dit un tintement de clochettes. Je me retournais et me rappelai soudainement que la porte était vitrée. La honte !


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour ! Vous allez bien ?**

**Voilà le 2e chapitre ! J'ai eu la surprise de voir que cette fiction plaisait beaucoup ! wow ! Merci mille fois pour toutes vos mises en alertes et vos reviews !**

**J'espère que ce chapitre va autant vous plaire !**

**Encore bonne chance à ceux qui sont en plein bachotage, et à ceux qui passent leurs épreuves !**

**A très vite, sans doute sur "Welcome to fabulous Las Vegas".**

**Enjoy **

**

* * *

**

Je fis de nouveau le trajet de sortie, et adressa un immense sourire à Jessica qui avait l'air encore plus dépitée que quand je suis revenue la première fois. Eh oui ma cocotte, Monsieur Cullen m'engage !

Je sortis mon téléphone de la poche intérieure de mon sac et composa le numéro de mon père à toute vitesse. Je dus m'y reprendre à trois fois avant de réussir correctement !

"Bonjour, vous êtes bien chez Charlie et Bella, nous ne sommes pas là mais laissez-nous un message !"

Il fallait que je lui rappelle de changer le message maintenant que je n'habitais plus avec lui ...

"Bonjour Papa, c'est Bella. Je... Rappelle-moi d'accord ? Ce que j'ai à dire ne peut pas être sur un répondeur ! Je t'aime."

J'attrapais mon trousseau de clés et filai en sautillant jusqu'à ma vieille camionnette. Même les talons de mes stilettos ne parvenaient pas à museler mon enthousiasme ! Je mis en marche l'autoradio et commençai à chanter sur le tube qui passait tout en m'insérant dans la circulation. Cette journée était merveilleuse.

J'étais en train d'ouvrir la porte de mon appartement lorsque j'entendis la sonnerie de mon téléphone. C'était Charlie.

"Oui Papa ?"

"Je viens d'écouter ton message. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Tu es enceinte ? Tu t'es fait cambrioler ? Agresser ? Ta voiture a été..."

"Stop Papa ! Pause ! Arrête de t'inquiéter comme ça ! New York n'est pas une ville si dangereuse ! Ma nouvelle est tout à fait positive !"

"Bella, ne me dit pas que ... Tu l'as eu ?"

"OUI !"

De nouveau je sautais sur place dans le couloir.

"Mais Bella ! C'est magnifique ! Je suis tellement fier de toi ! Ma fille travaille à la Cullen & McCarthy ! Quand je vais dire ça aux autres !"

Peut-être devais-je tempérer un peu son enthousiasme ?

"Euh ... Papa ? En fait, ils me prennent à l'essai pendant six mois là... Et si ça leur convient je suis embauchée."

"Oh ... Mais déjà, ils te prennent à l'essai ! Et puis, il n'y a aucune raison pour qu'ils ne t'embauchent pas ! Tu es une jeune fille brillante et sérieuse. Je connais ma fille !"

"Merci Papa ! Je te tiendrais au courant d'accord ?"

"Oui ma Bella. Je suis tellement fier de toi. Je t'aime Bell's."

"Moi aussi je t'aime Papa. Je reviendrais pour thanksgiving d'accord ? Enfin, j'essaierai parce que normalement je n'ai pas de congés ..."

"Ne t'en fait pas pour ça Belly Bell's. Occupe toi de ta carrière, tu auras tout le temps de te préoccuper de ton vieux père après !"

"Papa ! Ah au fait, il faut que tu penses à changer le message du répondeur..."

"Humpf ... Oui je sais ... Je vais m'en occuper ! Oh Bella, Sue a besoin de moi, passe une bonne soirée ma chérie, et encore félicitations !"

"Merci Papa, fais un bisou à Sue de ma part. À très vite."

"À bientôt Bella."

Je raccrochais et ouvrit la porte de mon studio. On était loin du palace mais ça me suffisait amplement.

Je secouais mes pieds pour les libérer de mes Jimmy Choo, cadeau de Charlie pour mon diplôme, et dézippa la fermeture éclair de ma jupe. Je la laissais choir au sol dans un bruissement de tissu et commençai à déboutonner mon chemisier avant de retirer mon collant. Je me sentais enfin libre de mes mouvements. Raison pour laquelle je fis la roue simplement vêtue d'un soutien-gorge et du shorty assorti. Je filais sous l'eau brûlante de la douche qui détendit tous mes muscles et, bientôt, toute la salle de bain embauma la fraise acidulée de mon gel douche. En revenant dans la chambre, j'allumais la télé et zappa distraitement tout en enfilant mon pyjama. Avant même de m'en rendre compte, je m'étais endormie comme une masse.

Oh Mon Dieu ! Quelle heure est-il ? Ouf, ça va, je suis encore dans les temps ... Bravo Bella, se réveiller en retard pour son premier jour c'est génial comme première impression ! ... Quoique, niveau première impression j'avais déjà fait pire, et ils m'avaient quand même engagé ... Et j'étais pas SI en retard que ça ... Fallait juste que je réussisse à me préparer en vingt-cinq minutes ... Faisable non ? Impossible n'est pas Bella Swan !

Je crois que je ne me suis jamais lavée aussi vite de toute ma vie ! Va falloir que je pense à appeler le livre des records pour me faire référencer !

J'enfilais un pull col V couleur émeraude avec ma jupe en cuir marron et des bottes assorties. Je laissais mes cheveux libres sur mes épaules, encore humides. Un dernier tour devant le miroir et je suis partie. Je pris ma trousse à maquillage et mon trousseau de clés et claqua la porte derrière moi. Je n'avais plus qu'à collectionner quelques feux rouges pour pouvoir me maquiller !

Enfin, ça c'était dans le monde imaginaire merveilleux de Bella ! Parce que, dans la réalité, ma camionnette n'a pas démarré. Bon. Je fais quoi moi maintenant ? J'vais pas me taper les dix-sept blocs à pieds quand même ? Surtout avec ces chaussures ! Faire du stop ? Haha ! On est à New York, faut pas rêver ! Il me restait plus qu'à attraper un taxi ... Peut-être que je devrais prévenir ? Ça serait un comportement responsable, mais, après ils seront au courant que je suis en retard alors que ça se trouve j'arriverais pile ... À côté de ça, si je dis que j'arrive en retard et que finalement je suis là à temps ce serait pas mal non plus ... Je dégainais mon téléphone et composa le numéro du cabinet tout en faisant signe aux taxis.

"Cullen & McCarthy ? Jessica a l'appareil, que puis-je faire pour vous ?"

Merde ... Cette garce ne va sûrement pas me faciliter la vie ...

"Bonjour, ici Bella Swan. Je commence ma période d'essai aujourd'hui, mais ma voiture refuse de démarrer, j'essaie de prendre un taxi et fait mon possible mais je serais sûrement un tout petit peu en retard ... Pouvez-vous en informer M. Cullen ?"

"... Il n'y a aucune Bella Swan qui travaille ici."

"Je commence aujourd'hui !"

"Navrée mais on ne m'en a pas informé. Je ne peux donc pas déranger M. Cullen qui est, comme vous le savez sûrement, un homme très occupé. Passez une bonne journée."

"Attendez ! Est-ce que vous av-"

"Biiip. Biiip. Biiip"

Elle m'a raccroché au nez cette peste ! Mais pour qui elle se prend ? Quelle pétasse !

Je fermais le clapet de mon téléphone d'un geste rageur en maudissant les parents de Jessica d'avoir oublié d'utiliser une capote le jour de sa conception. Et pourquoi y'a aucun taxi de libre là ? C'est quoi ce bordel ?

Je fis claquer ma botte contre le bitume du trottoir quand une voiture argentée s'arrêta à ma hauteur. La vitre passager s'abaissa et la plus belle voix au monde s'adressa à moi.

"Mademoiselle Swan ? Qu'avez-vous donc fait de votre voiture ? Je ne vous aurai pas retardé aujourd'hui, promis, c'est au tour d'Emmett de passer au Starbuck et il sait se garer correctement lui !"

"Ma voiture refuse de démarrer ! Et j'ai voulu prendre un taxi sauf qu'ils sont tous pris. Vu que je suis sure d'être en retard, j'ai appelé le cabinet pour vous prévenir sauf que cette sal... Je veux dire, Jessica m'a raccroché au nez !"

Il eut l'air amusé de mon récit et j'entendis le bruit caractéristique de l'ouverture centralisée des portes.

"Montez ! Je vous emmène. À moins que vous n'ayez trop peur de ma conduite ?"

"Vous êtes sérieux ? Oh ! Merci beaucoup !"

J'ouvris la portière et m'assis sur le siège passager. La porte ne fit presque pas de bruit en se refermant et une petite musique flottait dans l'habitacle.

Du bout des doigts il enclencha son clignotant et commença a manoeuvrer pour se réinsérer dans la circulation.

"Vous feriez mieux de mettre votre ceinture..."

Je lui jetais un regard tout en m'exécutant. Je compris vite. Il conduisait comme un fou ! Vraiment. Il prenait ses virages sans ralentir et fonçait à toute vitesse sur les routes encombrée, slalomant entre les voitures. J'aurais été un agent de police, j'aurais fait des confettis de son permis devant ses yeux. Est-ce qu'il avait son permis au moins ?

On arriva devant le grand building de la Cullen & McCarthy et il se dirigea vers l'entrée du parking. Il n'avait pas d'inquiétude à avoir pour ce qui était de trouver une place étant donné qu'il avait une place a son nom : "Edward Cullen, PDG". Il fonça dans la place en se garant à la Starsky et Hutch, les pneus crissant contre le revêtement du sol. Il coupa le contact et ouvrit sa portière. J'attrapais mon sac et sorti, tremblante. J'étais resté crispée pendant tout le trajet. Je vérifiais que j'étais entière.

"Une chance que je vous ai vu, à frapper sur ce pauvre trottoir sans défense avec le talon de vos bottes !"

Chance ? On a failli mourir tous les deux mètres !

"Merci encore M. Cullen..."

De m'avoir ramenée en un seul morceau. Parce que, vraiment, c'était pas gagné !

Une fois dans l'ascenseur, alors que j'allais demander le 6e étage, il m'arrêta d'un geste. Je le regardais sans comprendre.

"Nous allons faire une petite pause au rez-de-chaussée si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients ... J'ai deux mots à dire a Jessica."

Prends-toi ça dans la gueule pétasse ! Le boss va te passer un savon ! Eh oui ! Ton cher M. Cullen va t'enguirlander !

Pour peu j'en aurais ri, vous savez, ce rire qu'ont les méchants dans les dessins animés. Ensuite, écran noir avec juste mes yeux qui restent visibles ... J'ai une telle culture, ça m'impressionne !

Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent et il se dirigea directement au bureau d'accueil. Jessica se faisait les ongles...

"Mademoiselle Stanley ?"

Elle leva un regard blasé, mécontente d'être dérangée. Puis elle vu à qui elle avait à faire et tout d'un coup son expression devint aguicheuse alors qu'elle planquait son pot de vernis.

"M. Cullen ! Vous avez besoin de quelque chose ?"

"À vrai dire, oui. J'aurais besoin que vous fassiez votre travail correctement. Vous pensez que c'est possible ?"

"Je ... Mais … Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?"

Ah ! Tu fais moi la maligne maintenant hein, sale pouffe !

"Mademoiselle Swan ici présente a, selon ses dires, appelé ce matin pour prévenir d'un éventuel retard et vous lui avez vraisemblablement raccroché au nez ... Avez-vous une explication ?"

"C'est que ... Je ... En fait, je ..."

Jessica n'a visiblement plus de neurones en stock ...

"Je ... Je ne savais pas qui c'était ... Et vous m'aviez dit de filtrer au maximum vos appels alors je ..."

Et là, c'en était trop pour moi.

"Vous ne saviez pas qui j'étais ? Vous plaisantez ? Je me suis annoncé au téléphone ! Je vous ai dit sur j'étais Bella Swan ... Qu'est-ce que vous n'avez pas compris là-dedans ?"

"Mais je ... Votre nom n'est pas dans les listings !"

"Mademoiselle Stanley, j'ai veillé moi-même a ajouter Mademoiselle Swan sur les listes hier soir avant de quitter mon bureau..."

"Mais ... Regardez par vous-même !"

Elle fit glisser une liasse de papiers agrafés vers nous. Patron-canon les parcourut rapidement des yeux et pointa finalement le doigt sur une des lignes.

"Jessica ? Avez-vous des problèmes de lecture ? C'est écrit ici."

Il donna la feuille à Madame la Pouffe.

"Mais non, il y a écrit Isabella Swan !"

"Et ?"

"Au téléphone, elle m'a dit Bella ! Je pouvais pas deviner moi !"

C'est vrai que c'est extrêmement complexe comme surnom... Une lettre en moins et ça y est, on s'y perd !

"... Bien. Vous êtes prévenue à présent donc plus question de faire n'importe quoi hein ?"

"Oui M. Cullen. Vous savez comme j'aime mon travail !"

Mais quelle hypocrite ! C'est incroyable ! On reprit le chemin vers les ascenseurs et je vis du coin de l'oeil Jessica récupérer son flacon de vernis qui avait roulé sous le plateau supérieur de son bureau. Pile à ce moment-la, Super Boss se retourna.

"Oh ! Encore une dernière chose Jessica..."

Elle sursauta et renversa le flacon.

"Ou… Oui M. Cullen ?"

"Je vous rappelle que vous êtes au bureau, pas dans un salon de beauté, alors si vous pouviez trouver un autre moment que vos heures de présence pour faire vos ongles, j'en serais très heureux.. Bonne journée !"

"A ... À vous aussi M. Cullen."

Cette fois, il sélectionna le 6e étage et les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau sur le long couloir si feutré.

"Je ne pense pas que ce soit de la méchanceté ... Juste qu'elle n'est pas très futée ..."

Et mon cul, c'est du poulet ?

"J'ai plus qu'à espérer qu'elle crache pas dans mon café !"

Il rit en ouvrant la porte de son bureau.

"Je m'en occuperais pour plus de sûreté !"

"Vous avez de trop grandes qualifications pour ça Mademoiselle Swan !"

"Je vous assure que ça ne me pose aucun problème !"

"Bien ! Alors, j'ai étudié les derniers dossiers que nous avons reçus et j'en ai sélectionné quelques-uns que nous pourrions étudier ensembles dans le cadre de votre période d'essai. Dites-moi si ça vous convient."

Je m'assis sur le siège face a son bureau et attrapa les dossiers qu'il me tendait, avec son fameux sourire, celui-la même pour lequel je m'étais promis de pas craquer. Il y avait deux affaires de divorces et une concernant un désaccord entre une grosse entreprise et l'un de leur employé qui estime avoir été licencié abusivement.

"Verdict Miss Swan ?"

Comme si j'allais lui dire que ça me plaisait pas ! En plus de ça, ce n'était pas le cas. Ça semblait être des cas intéressants et pas trop complexes.

"C'est parfait. Juste ... Est-ce que vous ..."

"Oui ...? Vous avez besoin de quelque chose Mademoiselle Swan ?"

"En fait ... Oui ! Je ..."

Voilà que je faisais ma Jessica ! À ne plus savoir parler !

"Est-ce que vous pouvez abandonner le Mademoiselle Swan ?"

"Je ne sais pas si ... J'imagine que ça ne posera pas de problèmes non..."

"Super !"

... Est-ce que je viens vraiment de dire "super" à mon patron ?

Je lui jetais un coup d'oeil un peu inquiet mais le vit qui me regardait en souriant. Mais arrête de sourire !

"Nous pouvons commencer Madem... Isabella ?"

À la réflexion, peut-être que le "Mademoiselle Swan" n'était pas si mal ... Moi qui aie toujours détesté qu'on m'appelle Isabella, j'étais en hyperventilation là ! Il avait une façon de prononcer mon prénom qui prenait une étrange résonance érotique quand je l'entendais ... Mais peut-être que ça a un lien avec le fait que je fantasme sur lui ... Enfin ...

"Au fait, un bureau devrait être livré dans l'après-midi. Ce sera plus commode pour travailler. Nous l'installerons dans mon bureau comme ça vous pourrez suivre au plus près les affaires, d'accord ?"

"Euh ... Oui, oui, c'est parfait. Merci M. Cullen."

Il me sourit et retira la veste de son costume en desserrant un peu sa cravate. Comment pouvait-il être si sexy en ne faisant que ça ? Cet homme transpirait le sex-appeal. Il jeta un coup d'oeil a sa montre et murmura quelque chose dans sa barbe.

"Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ?"

Et a peine trente secondes plus tard on entendit quelques coups frappés à la porte. À travers le verre sablé, je devinais une silhouette plus qu'imposante, très grande.

"Entre Emmett !"

Il se leva à la rencontre du visiteur qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau. J'avais raison, il était immense !

"Tiens Edward, ta dose de caféine, espèce d'accro !"

"Merci Em. T'as tardé ! Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?"

"Figure toi qu'un mec était garé n'importe comment et bloquait la rue ! Quel con !"

J'échangeais un regard complice avec mon patron.

"Je jure que ce n'était pas moi ! Et j'ai des témoins !"

J'éclatais de rire avant de mettre ma main devant la bouche. Rire comme ça n'était pas être pas très approprié avec son patron ...!

"Mademoiselle Swan ! Je ne vous avais pas vu ! Comment allez-vous ?"

Comment ce type me connaissait-il au juste ?

"Euh ... Très bien... Et... Et vous ?"

"Vous me remettez pas ?"

"Je suis désolée mais ... Non vraiment je ne vois pas ..."

"Emmett McCarthy, l'associé de M. Cullen."

"Oh ! Je suis vraiment désolée ! Je ... Je ..."

"Wow ! Destresse fillette, c'est pas grave ! Vous ne pouviez pas savoir ! On ne s'est jamais vu !"

Il me donna une tape sur l'épaule sauf qu'il ne devait vraisemblablement pas mesurer sa force parce que son geste me fit fléchir les genoux !

"Mademoiselle Swan la pionnière ! La première jeune diplômée à la Cullen & McCarthy ! Ça se fête ! Rassurez-moi Miss Swan, vous allez fêter ça n'est-ce pas ?"

Est-ce que c'est normal que mon patron soit comme ça ? Tant mieux pour moi !

"Eh bien en fait je ..."

"Quoi ? Vous n'avez rien prévu ? Mais c'est un crime !"

"C'est que je n'ai personne a New York et, faire la fête toute seule c'est pas l'idéal vous savez ...!"

Un rire cristallin résonna a ma droite. Je faisais rire Apollon !

"Oh ! Nouvelle à New York hein ? Je ne me fais pas de soucis, vous devriez vite vous faire des amis !"

"Merci M. McCarthy."

"Oh oh oh ! Je sais que je suis votre patron et tout mais ... M. McCarthy je laisse ça à mon père ! Appelez-moi Emmett !"

Il me tendit sa main gigantesque et je glissais la mienne à l'intérieur.

"Très bien, mais plus de Mademoiselle Swan alors ! Appelez-moi Bella !"

Je lui fis un grand sourire et il secoua ma main joyeusement.

"J'espère vraiment que vous appartiendrez à la Cullen et McCarthy ! Je vous aime bien ! Et puis, finir major à Harvard n'est pas rien ...! Je ne me fais pas d'inquiétude ! Bon aller, je vous laisse bosser ! À plus tard les acharnés du boulot !"

Il partit laissant de la bonne humeur dans le bureau. Mes patrons étaient juste géniaux !

"Bien, Isabella, commençons ! Prenez connaissance des dossiers pour qu'on puisse en discuter plus tard."

J'ouvris le premier de la pile et pris place sur le siège face à lui et me mis au boulot ! Mettre en pratique tout ce que j'avais appris est génial !

On a passé la matinée à parler des différents cas pendant que le patron le plus sexy du monde me guidait sur les chemins à suivre, m'expliquait les subtilités du métier en quelque sorte. Il était vraiment très professionnel, méticuleux et précis. Je comprenais pourquoi ce cabinet était tellement réputé ! Avoir Edward Cullen comme mentor était une chance incroyable, je ne regrettais plus toutes les heures où je travaillais pendant que les autres sortaient et s'amusaient ! C'est grâce à ces moments où je bossais et pas les autres que j'ai pu arriver major et prétendre à un poste ici ! Et je ne devais ça qu'a moi même !

Le temps était passé très vite et j'avais savouré chacune des minutes passées avec Edward Cullen. Il est tellement patient et gentil, toujours à me taquiner et à me faire rire... Cet homme est parfait. Physiquement, il était digne du titre de Dieu grec, et mentalement c'était un Einstein, avec une pointe d'ironie et un humour dévastateur. Bien sûr qu'il devait avoir des défauts, mais en comparaison de toutes ses qualités, on devait lui pardonner tous ses mauvais côtés ! Il était toujours prévenant et respectueux, un modèle de galanterie. Il me faisait penser à un dandy moderne dans son costume Armani sur mesure et ses chaussures italiennes. Et cette façon qu'il avait de se passer la main dans les cheveux ... Et ce sourire en coin qui dévoilait des dents blanches et bien alignées, à part cette petite incisive qui remontait et qu'il taquinait du bout de la langue sans même s'en rendre compte quand il se concentrait sur quelque chose. Et ses mains, fines, aux doigts longs et agiles lorsqu'il pianotait sur son clavier d'ordinateur et qu'il prenait des notes avec son Bic tout mordillé. Même son écriture était belle ! Régulière, élégante ... Sérieusement, il était tout ce dont une femme pouvait rêver ! Parce qu'en plus de tous ces atouts tels que sa beauté ou son intelligence, sa réputation inspirait le respect et il gagnait vraiment bien sa vie, tirant parti de sa notoriété pour exiger des honoraires très importantes.

"Isabella ?"

Je secouais la tête et sortis de mes pensées.

"Oui M. Cullen ?"

"C'est l'heure de déjeuner ! Je vous libère !"

Mais tu peux me séquestrer autant que tu veux, du moment que tu es là, aucun problème !

"Oh ! Déjà ?"

"Le temps passe vite quand on s'amuse !"

Il sourit de nouveau et se leva avant d'enfiler sa veste.

"Il y a une cafétéria au 3e étage si vous le désirez, mais vous pouvez très bien déjeuner dehors. Ce ne sont pas les restaurants qui manquent dans le coin !"

"Merci, je vais aller y faire un tour ! A tout à l'heure alors, bon appétit M. Cullen !"

"Bon appétit Isabella. Tiens, au fait ! Que pensez-vous de visiter le building cet après-midi ? Histoire que vous fassiez connaissance avec les autres ..."

"Avec plaisir ! Rassurez-moi, on a pas besoin d'une voiture n'est-ce pas ?"

Il rit un moment en me tenant la porte du bureau ouverte et m'incitant d'un geste à passer. Quand je vous parlais de galanterie !

"Seriez-vous en train s'insinuer que je conduis mal Isabella ?"

Je pris un air faussement choqué, avec une pointe d'innocence.

"Qui ? Moi ? Jamais je n'oserais voyons !"

Il rit de plus belle et je l'accompagnais.

"Edward !"

Nous nous retournâmes d'un seul mouvement pour faire face à un Emmett qui me semblait encore plus grand dans ce couloir pourtant loin d'être étroit !

"Tu es en retard ! Pourtant tu me connais ! Tu sais comment je suis si je n'ai pas ma dose de graisse à heures fixes !"

Il paraissait sérieux mais je ne pus m'empêcher de rire.

"Désolé Em, je discutais avec Isabella."

Emmett se tourna vers moi, me regardant d'une drôle de façon.

"Ainsi donc c'est la faute de notre petite nouvelle ! Non seulement vous mettez mon déjeuner en retard mais en plus vous dévergondez votre patron ! Et vous faites rire ce taciturne d'Edward ! ...Je vous aime vraiment de plus en plus !"

Il se tourna vers Edward avec une tête de petit garçon fier.

"Alors ? Qui avait raison M. Le Sceptique ? Cette jeunesse n'est-elle pas magnifique ? Ne t'avais-je pas dit qu'Isabella Swan serait parfaite ?"

Il croisa les bras d'un air narquois, attendant visiblement qu'Edward finisse par avouer qu'il avait raison.

"Ok, Ok ! J'avais tort et tu avais raison. Content ?"

"Tu ne peux même pas imaginer à quel point ces mots qui sortent de tes lèvres m'emplissent de joie !"

Son ton cérémonieux me fit de nouveau rire. Décidément on s'amusait bien à la Cullen & McCarthy ! Alors qu'on croirait plutôt que ce serait l'inverse !

"Edward, essaie de ne pas effrayer notre petite recrue tu veux bien ? Sa jeunesse est un vrai bain de jouvence pour le cabinet !"

Pourquoi est-ce qu'il parlait comme s'ils avaient cinquante ans chacun ? Ils ne devaient pas être beaucoup plus âges que mes 21 ans ...

"Excusez-moi mais, quelque chose me chiffonne ..."

"Je t'ecoute très chère Bella, quel est le problème ?"

"Je ... Je sais pas trop comment vous dire ça mais ... Vous parlez comme si j'avais 30 ans de moins que vous alors que vous ne devez pas être beaucoup plus âges que moi ...?

"Comme quoi les crèmes anti-ride sont de vrais miracles ! On cache vraiment bien notre jeu !"

De nouveau je ris

"Quel âge as-tu ?"

"J'aurais 22 ans début septembre ..."

"Mais ... Comment peux-tu déjà être diplômée ?"

"Eh bien ... J'étais en avance sur les autres enfants donc j'ai sauté une classe et vu que je suis née a la fin de l'année ..."

"Je vois ! J'ai 31 ans et Edward 29, donc oui, on est pas beaucoup plus âges que toi mais, sans doute notre métier nous a fait vieillir prématurément !"

"Je pense que vous avez encore de la marge avant d'être séniles !"

"Merci Bella, c'est tellement adorable !"

Il avait pris un air faussement vexé avec une pointe d'ironie.

"Bon, on peut aller manger maintenant ? Je me sens devenir chétif à vue d'oeil ! Regardez-moi ça, je n'ai plus que la peau sur les os !"

"C'est bon Em, on y va !"

"Tu te joins à nous Isabellissima ?"

Nouveau surnom ... Merci Emmett ?

"Oh euh ... Je ne sais pas si ... Euh..."

"Aller ! Soit pas angoissée comme ça, en tant que patron, je te le demande ! Et tu ne peux rien refuser à ton patron n'est-ce pas ? Nan parce que, sérieusement ça me gave cette histoire de garder des distances avec les employés, c'est vrai quoi, on a pratiquement le même âge ! Ça m'énerve tous ces faux-culs qui osent pas faire de critiques parce qu'on est leurs patrons !"

"Wow ! Ok, je veux bien me joindre a vous si vous êtes sûrs que ça ne pose pas de problèmes ..."

"Je n'y vois absolument aucun inconvénient ! Edward ?"

"C'est ... C'est bon pour moi aussi..."

"Alors on y va ! Il faut encore aller chercher le petit lutin et on peut y aller !"

Le petit lutin ?

On prit l'ascenseur qui eut soudain l'air minuscule avec Emmett à l'intérieur !

Au 3e étage, ce dernier sorti en nous disant de l'attendre et revint trente secondes plus tard en ayant, renversée sur son épaule, la petite brunette qui était venue me rattraper hier ! D'ailleurs elle avait l'air agacée ! Enfin, elle tapotait ses petits poings contre le dos de Emmett en rouspétant mais elle riait en même temps. Finalement, Emmett la reposa sur ses pieds pour qu'elle rentre dans l'ascenseur et elle remit de l'ordre dans ses vêtements.

"Bonjour Alice !"

"Bonjour Edward, Miss Swan ... Laissez-moi deviner, vous étiez en retard ? Parce que c'est sur moi qu'il se venge Emmett alors faites un effort !"

Edward éclata de rire à mes cotes et un frissons me parcoura à l'écoute de ce si fabuleux son ... Même son rire était sexy ... J'avais définitivement un problème !


End file.
